1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-stage gas generator for an air bag apparatus used to protect passengers during a collision of a vehicle, and an air bag apparatus which uses this multi-stage gas generator.
2. Description of Related Art
Air bag apparatuses used to protect passengers during a vehicle collision are put to practical use in various types, such as an air bag for a driver side or an air bag for a front passenger side, so that optimum protection can be provided in accordance with the seating position of the passenger.
To enhance the passenger protection performance of an air bag for a driver side or air bag for a front passenger side, for example, it is desirable that the chest, waist, and knees of the passenger are all protected by air bags. However, the disposal space inside a vehicle is limited, and therefore it is sometimes impossible to provide an air bag apparatus at each of these sites. It is also desirable that the air bag deployment output be adjusted at each site in accordance with the physique, weight, height, and so on of the passenger.
JP-A No. 11-334518 discloses a multi-stage gas generator in which the interior of a container is partitioned into a first chamber and a second chamber by a partition wall, a gas ejecting hole of the first chamber is disposed as near as possible to the center of the container in the lengthwise direction, and a gas ejecting hole of the second chamber is disposed in an intermediate position in the lengthwise direction of the container. Thus a horizontally elongated bag can be inflated evenly to the left and right even when one of the first chamber and second chamber is activated.